Xhakúm
Xhakúm was the merged tribe from Survivor: Guatemala. The powerful alliance of the original Nakúm members controlled much of the merge during the game. However, blindsides and betrayals reduced the trust within the alliance. In the end, one castaway was awarded the win after holding a strong grip on his allies and controlling the minority. Their tribe colour was red. Members *Aaron, an outspoken gay model who has been apart of numerous aftershave and underwear campaigns. *Danny, an English soccer fan and owner of a demolition company. *Eileen, an amateur cult horror movie actress who also has a high passion for singing with her boyfriend. *Harriet, a café worker who loves to cook food for her loved ones, especially her boyfriend. *Harry Amelia, a model who also works at a clothing store selling latex costumes. *Harry, an amateur soccer player who coaches the local kids in his area. *Jade, an Irish model who enjoys luxurious holidays and is a self proclaimed polyamorous. *Jasmin, a former flight attendant and aspiring model. *Karina, a fearless pageant queen who grew up in the South. *Nick, an unemployed rich kid who spends most of his time of his family estate. Tribe History On Day 17, the Xhakúm tribe was formed from the final ten castaways of Survivor: Guatemala. The dominant alliance was the original Nakúm members of Harry Amelia, Nick, Jade, Aaron and Eileen as well as Harriet and Jasmin, who was aligned with them only when the tribes switched. This left Harry, Danny and Karina on the outs. However, Aaron started feeling extremely confident in his position and wanted to make a move against his alliance. He approached the minority members of the tribe and asked about blindsiding Harry Amelia. They all agreed, but Danny and Harry were worried about his trustworthiness. They approached Nick about Aaron's proposition. He found it suspicious and was scared that his closest ally who he made a Final Two deal with, Harry Amelia, was on the chopping block. At tribal council, Karina and Aaron voted for Harry Amelia but the rest of the tribe was in on the plan and blindsided Aaron. Now power hungry, the Nakúm Alliance started to see each other as potential targets. Nick was fearful that his alliance with Harry Amelia was going to be targeted by the others and found a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself. Meanwhile, the castaways all agreed that the plan was to get rid of Danny. However, two other plans were formed behind figurative closed doors. Jasmin saw the crack in the alliance and approached her original Yaxhá tribe members in voting for Jade. At tribal council, Eileen voted for Danny, the Yaxhá members voted for Jade but the original Nakúm tribe turned on Eileen for following the majority and being perceived as a goat. Jasmin, seen as the blab of the Nakúm group for trying to get rid of Jade was isolated. Harry utilised that crack and became a temporary member of the alliance to ensure a semblance of a majority. After some lucky breaks, the alliance saw that Danny was able to slip through the started of the merge unscathed and he was voted out when he didn't win individual immunity. Despite the cracks in Nakúm, they were still in agreement that they needed to now target the outsiders. Jasmin and Karina had built themselves a fairly safe connection with the castaways and wanted to make a big move. They approached Harriet, who clearly was in the minority on Nakúm. She agreed that now was the time to make a move and wanted to speak to Harry about making their plan a reality. He was reluctant but thought it was necessary. At tribal council, Nick used his idol to save himself. This was not necessary because Harry didn't vote with them, meaning Nakúm had a majority. With their votes being the only ones that counted, Jasmin was made the third member of the jury. The majority alliance continued their plan of getting rid of the dead weight in the game, leading to Harry and Harriet's elimination despite their best efforts and last minute scrambling. By the Final Four, the alliance of Harry Amelia and Nick was clear to Jade and Karina. Both pairs wanted to dominate to ensure their safety and chance at the Final Tribal Council. At tribal council, the votes were tied between Nick and Jade. At the Tie-Breaking Revote, the votes were deadlocked as Harry Amelia and Karina didn't change their votes. This resulted in a fire-making tiebreaker which determined who would be the third person in the Final Three. Nick won the tiebreaker and Jade was voted out. At the final immunity challenge, Nick was lucky enough to win. He now had a tough decision to make, to pick his closest ally or someone the jury considered a goat. At tribal council, he picked Karina to stay and Harry Amelia was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, it appeared that the vote was simple. The Nakúm Alliance saw Nick as a heavy strategist and one who made the moves. Jasmin was the only one to consider Karina as a viable winner because she was a successful under the radar player. However, this may be just because, the jury concluded, that she didn't make any moves at all. In the end, Nick was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning six of seven jury votes by everyone except Jasmin. Trivia *Xhakúm is the first red merged tribe where an idol was played where it did not remove the majority of votes. *This is the only tribe that Karina has been apart of that has not been blue. Category:Tribe Category:Guatemala Tribes